Field of the Invention
In general, the field of the present invention pertains to methods of fabricating nanowires. More specifically, the field of the present invention pertains to scalable methods of fabricating orderly aligned, horizontally planar arrays of nanowires.
Prior Art
Prior art pertinent to the present invention includes bottom-up and top-down methods of fabricating nanowires. Wherein, such prior art methods have their respective disadvantages with respect to the structure, function, and/or the scalability of the nanowires which are fabricated. Respectively, the method of fabricating nanowires in the present invention proposes to have advantages over pertinent prior art with respect to the structure, function, and/or the scalability of the nanowires which are fabricated.